puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Myrrlyn
Myrrlyn is a pirate on the Sage Ocean. Currently he is a cabin person of the crew The Sea Wolves, who sail under the flag of Nemesis. Etymology of Myrrlyn and Gwynhyvod Myrrlyn and Gwynhyvod are two names which may sound familiar. Merlin was King Arthur's wizard assistant and Guinevere was King Arthur's (Irish) wife. Merlin nowadays is a small hawk used by lords to hunt with. Gwynhyvod may be the original Celtic, non-Anglicanized form of Guinevere while Myrrlyn is an original adaptation of Merlin into Celtic. Myrrlyn I The original Myrrlyn was created in June '06 on . He first joined The Dragons Strike Back and made it to the rank of pirate when the crew disbanded. His next crew was Royal Britain of Lunatic Fringe, who governed Admiral Island. After a conflict there, he moved to , also of Lunatic Fringe. When offered a spot as senior officer in Davey Jons of Dueling Dragons, he accepted. After a short period of dormancy, he logged back on with a rank of cabin person. Angered, he moved to Hunter as Eegl. Eegl Eegl was the pirate created to escape life in Sage for a time. Like they say, tropics are pretty but disease-infested. Eegl was going strong, skills advancing, had a pirate not-yet-legally-wed wife, but became too interested in the motives of younger players. Towards December (he thinks, it was a while ago), a greenie whom Eegl had befriended and the Senior Officer Filbix got in a fight. Apparently, Maximummax (the greenie) had accidentally called Filbix a 'landlubber'. Eegl was not sure, but did not believe that to be a swear word replacement. He defended Maximummax, only to be expelled by Filbix as well. Infected not by malaria but by egos with the outer consistency of the bubble of a Portuguese Man-of-War and an identically deadly under layer, he deleted the entire acount and was reincarnated as Myrrlyn II. Myrrlyn II Myrrlyn II originally spawned on . He returned his free shack and obtained an invite to Admiral Island through a greeter (as this pirate was made on a new account) and established his home in the inn, Sho Girls. He finally has a shack in Caddyshack. He is fiercely loyal to the pretty-much-defunct Lunatic Fringe memory and to the extremely active Nemesis flag. He is currently a pirate of the crew The Sea Wolves of the flag Nemesis. He has ambitions to become captain and king of his crew and flag when he forms them. There are already drafted articles for Royal Brigadiers and King's Royal Navy. He even made a ship using the YPP Scene Editor called the grand war frigate. 388 cannons, four sub-levels and the top deck, sails along the entire perimiter on top deck -- this is THE war machine. Gwynhyvod Gwynhyvod only exists to try out female clothes for the crew and flag uniforms. If she exists. Puzzle Pirate Code A++ L Sk-- !D DT-- C P+++ Cp-- Bl+ Sa++ Gu+ N+ Sw++ R+ Al* TP-- SF+ Dr-- TD+++ Sp- SpN-- Ht--- Bn X+:+:+ B$ Sh Pt- $- Cl-- F+ GD FA! Wki+ Scr Bx? Piracy-Adapted Quotes (Original) Heroism is not dying for your country. It's making that other son of a (popular Anglo-Saxon swear word synonymous with 'female dog') die for his. --General George Patton, Third Army Now-- Heroism is not sinking for the fame of your flag. It's making that other son of a kraken sink for his. --Grand Admiral George Patton, Third Navy